Naomi's Turn
by Naomitrekkie
Summary: Set during "Latent Image." It's Naomi's turn to sit with the Doctor as he recovers.


**Naomi's Turn**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Series: Star Trek Voyager**

**Rating: K+**

**Synopsis: It's Naomi's turn to sit with the Doctor as he recovers.**

**Timeline: During "Latent Image" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or its characters.**

**A/N: This fic has taken a long time for me to write, and I'm glad to be finally posting it.**

**Enjoy!**

Naomi usually hated going to Sickbay. The Doctor talked too much as he droned on and on and on about something or another. If it wasn't for lessons, it was because someone was sick. If someone wasn't sick, then it was for a check-up. She didn't hate check-ups, they were just nuisances, another reason to go to Sickbay. There was only one time she could remember where she'd been happy—no, excited—to go to Sickbay, and that had been when her mother had returned from her near-death away mission, but that was to see her mother safe, not anything else.

Now, she hated going to Sickbay even more. She didn't realize it before, but without the Doctor and his annoying quirks and habits, Sickbay was empty. Sure, Tom was there, pretending to be his goofy self, but it was an act. An act practically the entire crew shared. No one liked to talk about what was happening; the Doctor was their friend—even if he annoyed the crew to no end—and they were worried for him. She could see it everywhere she looked. Ktarians were slightly empathic—no where near as powerful as Betazoids, but empathic all the same—and she seemed to have inherited that quality from her father. It was useful sometimes, but now wasn't one of them. It only made the pain of missing the Doctor even worse.

Currently, she was sitting in Sickbay having Tom fix her arm. She'd broken it while on an adventure with Flotter and Trevis in Holodeck Two. With only one holodeck open, it should have been difficult for her to get some time, but people were avoiding the holodecks like a plague—most people only went to Holodeck One to sit with the Doctor, leaving her with plenty of time to play and escape the torment of the crew's hidden emotions (for some reason, she felt those stronger than when people actually showed their own emotions). Of course, with so few people using Holodeck Two, that meant no one had noticed the safeties were malfunctioning until it was too late.

Naomi had been running along with Flotter and Trevis when she slipped in a puddle of mud. From there it had all gone downhill. Literally. By the time she had gotten to the bottom, she had been lucky to have only broken her arm. Of course, that meant she had to go to Sickbay and worsen the already downtrodden moods of the crew. At least the mud had been only holographic and had disappeared the moment she exited the holodeck. Of course the pain of a broken arm had lead her to Sickbay, where she found herself flocked with attention. Before she knew it, she had Tom trying to fix her, her mother drowning in worry, and Captain Janeway ordering engineering teams to investigate and fix the problem with Holodeck Two. As if this ship didn't have enough problems.

By the time Naomi was finished in Sickbay, her scratches had been healed, for the most part. She still had one nearly healed across her right cheek, and her left arm was in a cast from her hand to below the elbow. Tom could have healed it more, but Naomi just wanted out. She didn't want to wait around for as long as it would take to heal, she just wanted to get out of the emptiness of Sickbay. She hadn't told anyone about her empathic abilities—mostly because there wasn't really anyone to help her beyond Tuvok, and more lessons were the last thing she wanted—so no one could tell the real reason why Naomi was so anxious. Of all the places on Voyager, Sickbay was the worst and most emotionally turbulent. She never would have thought she would miss the emotional silence she received from the Doctor, as it had been part of the reason she avoided him. It felt weird being around him because she couldn't sense him like she could the rest of the crew; it was like he was missing something important.

But maybe that was what she needed. She needed to be around someone who's emotions she couldn't feel. She needed to visit the Doctor. Maybe they could even help each other.

But the question was, how was she going to visit him?

-VOY-

To escape the emotional torment of the rest of the ship, Naomi hid herself away in the Airponics Bay. It was currently empty except for Naomi and the plants. She didn't know why, but the plants helped to calm her. It wasn't a secret that she liked to hide there, it was more of an escape than a hiding place, but it helped. Even though it was calming, it still wasn't entirely peaceful, seeing as the place was ridden with emotional imprints. She needed to get some time alone with the Doctor. Only then would she be able to find some peace, she was sure of it.

As she sat there and calmed herself, she thought of ways to get inside Holodeck One. She asked Tuvok if she could have a turn with the Doctor and he told her (in more formal, Vulcan-y words) that even if he did allow her, there would be an adult with her the entire time. She needed to find a way to visit the Doctor by herself or else she wouldn't get the emotional silence she needed, but how was she going to do that?

As she thought of a plan to achieve her goal, she stopped and laughed. Who would have ever thought she would be plotting to go visit the Doctor? Plotting how to get away was one thing, but this? She would have never predicted it, not in a million years, but here she was. It was quite hilarious.

By the time she left Airponics not only did she have a plan, she was relaxed and feeling better than she had since the crew's turn for the worse.

-VOY-

Walking into Sickbay was the last thing she wanted to do, but it simply had to be done. She needed to find Tom, and that was were he was working on something requiring a tricorder.

_Ugh, I hope I never have to step foot in here until the Doctor returns_, she thought as she stepped through the doors. At least Tom was nearby. She put on her most convincing smile just in time for him to turn around and see her.

"Hello, Naomi. No more broken bones, I hope?" he asked, a forced smile across his face.

"No, no," she said, keeping her appearance as upbeat as possible. "I'm just here to deliver a message. My mom wanted to thank you for fixing up my arm," she held up her casted left arm to prove her point, "and she offered to take over your shift with the Doctor."

Tom stopped what he was doing and focused all his attentions on Naomi.

"Tell your mom it's alright. I can't miss a chance to hang out with the Doctor, now can I?" he said, trying to keep his manner as lighthearted as possible, but Naomi could see through it.

"Oh, OK," she said, sounding disappointed. "It's just B'Elanna has the night off and my mom thought you would like to spend some time with her." Naomi let this sink in before continuing. "Besides, she was rather looking forward to spending some time with the Doctor, even if he isn't himself."

Naomi could tell Tom was caving just from the look on his face.

"Well, if she _really_ wants to, who I am to stop her?" Tom said, smiling as he thought of what this means. He had really wanted to spend some time with B'Elanna, and this was too good an offer to turn down. "Tell your mom thanks for me."

"I will," Naomi said, a smile plastered to her face, then she turned and left Sickbay, but not before pocketing the Doctor's mobile emitter.

_Phase One, complete_, she thought, smiling to herself.

-VOY-

Getting Tom out of his shift had been easy. What came after it, though, that was hard. It wasn't her mother, no, all she had to do was say she was going to the Holodeck. Her mother would have no problem with that (Holodeck Two's safeties had been fixed), so long as she didn't specify which one.

No, it was Tuvok.

Tuvok had the shift before Tom was supposed to, and getting him to leave would be a problem. Not one to leave his post, it would take some work, but Naomi had a plan. A plan inside a plan. It was sneaky, and dangerous, but she was Voyager's angel. She'd be forgiven, she was sure. Besides, it wasn't like what she was up to was all that dangerous, not really.

Next stop, the cargo bay. She knew she would be able to find what she would need there, amongst the Borg components. She'd seen Seven use them many a time (even if Seven wasn't aware she'd been watching).

Naomi put the encryptions she would need in her smock pocket, then left the cargo bay—

—running straight into Seven. She froze in place, not knowing what to do. She wasn't supposed to be there, she knew that, and Seven would most likely call her on it.

Only, she didn't. Seven simply said, "Excuse me, Naomi Wildman" and continued into the cargo bay. Counting her lucky stars, Naomi continued on her way, not questioning Seven's disinterest.

-VOY-

Her next stop was to the Mess Hall. Upon entering, she found it quieter than normal, even though more people were there than usual. No one was talking, simply eating in solitude. Those who were talking, were talking in whispers, and only about ship matters. Everyone else remembered the Doctor's last episode and were worried for him.

Making her way to the kitchen, she prepped her face with a smile for Neelix. She found him cooking something which he was tasting.

"Any good?"

Neelix turned, surprised to see her.

"Oh, Naomi, I didn't hear you come in. Why don't you have a taste?"

She took a taste from the spoon which Neelix offered, surprised to find it so spice-less. Not that it was bad, but simply blander than she was used to. Neelix must be feeling bad to not be drowning the food in spices. Then she noticed something else, something she was surprised didn't inspired enthusiasm in the rest of the crew.

"There's no leola root."

"Ah, yes, well, I figured a break from leola root might cheer the crew."

So that was it. It wasn't that Neelix was feeling bad, he was attempting to appease the crew's palate, though Naomi doubted the crew even noticed. For all their grumblings, she knew they found leola root a comfort. Perhaps comfort was too strong a word, but at least they didn't entirely despise leola root as much as they complained. She, having grown up with it, loved leola root, for which the crew often joked as "Neelix's brainwashing."

"I'm sure they appreciate it."

She permitted herself to look downtrodden and reserved, knowing Neelix would ask her about it.

"Naomi, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I was just hoping for some leola root. It comforts me, ya know?"

"Naomi, why didn't you say so!" Neelix began scavenging throughout the pantry before finding what he was looking for. "Here, take a whole root. I know how fond you are of them. Besides, we have plenty to spare."

"Thanks, Neelix," she said, her face lighting up. Then she skipped away, as quick as she could. Neelix simply watch her skip away, a smile across his face, none the wiser.

-VOY-

The next stop was the holodeck. It had been fixed since her previous accident, and was still open. She booked herself some time and entered, intent on not taking long. A few simple instructions to the computer, and she had exactly what she needed.

"Computer, download program Spazzy to the mobile emitter."

"Download complete."

_Phase two, complete_, she thought, giddy.

-VOY-

Naomi was far smarter than she looked and she was about to prove it. Sitting in her room, she put the instruments for her plan on her desk.

"Mobile emitter with program Spazzy, check." She put a check next to it on her PADD. "Borg encryption chips, check." Another checkmark. "Leola root, check." A smiley-face checkmark. "Vinegar." She searched the desk, but found it to be absent.

"Right, still need to replicate that," she added, slapping her hand to the side of her forehead, next to but not touching her horns.

She crossed her room and entered the living room, heading straight for the replicator. She input her information and codes, then replicated a small dose of vinegar.

"Vinegar, check," she amended, placing the newly replicated vial and its contents on her table, careful to keep it as far from the leola root as possible.

Happy to have everything she would need, she began her programming. She didn't have long until she would need to put her plan in action, so she couldn't allow herself to get distracted. At the moment, her mom had Bridge duty and would not be down to bother her.

Head in her PADD, she began to program it to control the programs she was still programming and going to upload into the computer.

It took some work, but after an hour and a half, she was ready to put everything in place.

-VOY-

The first place she went was Deck Five, in a Jefferies Tube she knew she could get to without being seen which also possessed a computer terminal she could use. From there, she would set up her base of action. First came installing the programs into the computer along with the encryptions which would prevent anyone but her from controlling her programs.

Once the programs were in the computer, she set everything else in specific places in the Jefferies Tube. Finished, she made her way to the holodeck.

She arrived outside with moments to spare. With a click on the PADD, she set her plan in motion.

_All that's left to do is wait._

-VOY-

On Deck 15, Mortimer Harren heard the sound of the transporter. He ignored it, until he heard the transporter again. This time, instead of being followed by silence, it was followed by an explosion.

"What the—?"

Leaving his work on the table—after saving it first—he rushed out of the solitude of his workspace and found the remains of something that looked like a bomb.

"Harren to Bridge. There's been an explosion on Deck 15."

-VOY-

On the bridge, Janeway heard Harren's report with wonderment. They weren't being attacked, so what had caused the explosion?

"Harry, scan the area, see where it came from. Janeway to Tuvok, investigate the explosion on Deck 15."

"On my way. Tuvok out," Tuvok's disembodied voice filled the Bridge.

-VOY-

She did not have to wait long. Soon, Tuvok was exiting the holodeck, and entered the turbolift. Upon seeing this, she pressed a few more buttons, furthering her plan.

-VOY-

"Deck 15," Tuvok ordered the turbolift. "Tuvok to Ayala. Report to Deck 15 with a team."

"Understood, Commander."

"Tuvok out."

Tuvok waited as the turbolift descended, when suddenly it stopped between floors.

"Computer, continue turbolift."

"All turbolifts have been disabled," the computer's feminine voice responded.

"By whom?"

"Information restricted."

"By whom?"

"Information restricted."

"This is Commander Tuvok, security clearance pie alpha alpha beta. Who disabled the turbolifts?"

"Unknown."

"Tuvok to transporter room, emergency beam out."

"Access denied."

Realizing it was illogical to continue arguing with the computer, Tuvok exited using the emergency exit, and climbed into the nearest Jefferies Tube hatch before continuing his dissent to Deck 15.

-VOY-

In Engineering, B'Elanna was prepping to get off shift. Tom had off and she planned to enjoy some time with him. Leaving meant Vorik was in charge. The Vulcan was not prepared for what B'Elanna unknowingly left behind.

Only minutes after she departed, Vorik and the Engineering staff heard the sound of the transporter. Looking around for the source, Vorik found a wild black and white beast running around Engineering, barking and disrupting the crew.

"Oh, what a cute dog," Vorik heard Crewman Tal Celes exclaim. The "dog" continued running and barking, avoiding capture.

"How did a dog get into Engineering?" a crewmember asked, to which Vorik was also curious.

Before anyone could do anything to stop the dog—which was more of a nuisance than a real problem—it transported away. Vorik sent an alert to the Bridge before continuing his interrupted work.

-VOY-

Safe in the knowledge her plan would continue uninterrupted, Naomi entered the holodeck. The Doctor didn't even seem to notice her. She took a few more cautious steps, aware of every sound, from her footsteps to her heartbeat.

She jumped when the doors closed behind her. As nervous as she'd been, she had allowed the silence to overwhelm her. It was what she had wanted, but it seemed she was too nervous to appreciate it.

It had some successful results. The Doctor looked her way, noticing her for the first time.

"Ah, Naomi, do they send you to make me feel worse?"

"What?"

"Obviously, they think I don't feel bad enough about not being decompiled, they want to make me feel worse. Send in an injured child to flaunt in my face."

"I just wanted to visit you," Naomi offered awkwardly. There just wasn't much to say to that, not that she could think of.

"In that case, be my guest, not that I'm good company right now."

"I'm sure you'll be a big help, Doctor." Taking the empty holographic chair, she added, _You don't even know how big._

-VOY-

"Captain," Harry reported, "all turbolifts have been halted and . . ."

"Yes, Ensign?"

"I'm getting reports that—"

"—there's a dog on the loose," Janeway finished.

"Yes, but—?"

Harry got his answer simply by looking up. Running across the Bridge was a black and white border collie, barking like crazy. It would not stop, only run around, disturbing the crew at work.

Then, as quickly as it came, the dog transported away.

"I want to know how that dog got on my ship," Janeway said.

"Maybe it's behind the explosion on Deck 15," an ensign at the Engineering section offered.

"If that's the case, I want to know. Meeting in the Briefing Room in one hour."

With that, Janeway stood and left the Bridge for the quiet of her Ready Room.

-VOY-

Naomi sat with the Doctor, who once again fell into a dissociative silence. She sat back and tried to enjoy the emotional solitude, only she couldn't. She attempted to figure out why, but saw no reason for the lose emotions in the room. They weren't imprints, of that she was certain, so why did she feel someone else's emotions, when only she and the Doctor were in the room?

Focusing on them, Naomi realized they were quite faint—normally she'd never even notice them. She attempted to read them, in hopes knowing them would supply her a source.

It took more concentration than Naomi realized she possessed, but she managed to put a name to the loose emotions. Mostly, they were sad, muddled with confusion and anger in amounts that felt familiar, although she could not place them. As it were, labeling the emotions did little good in finding their source.

Then it hit her. She'd never even considered it before, but it made perfect sense now the idea was implanted in her mind.

They were the Doctor's.

-VOY-

The sound of the transporter interrupted the silence of the Mess Hall. Following that came the barking. The sudden introduction of the dog to the Mess Hall created panic. Crewmembers looked around for the source any many were startled to see a dog running about. Some were fascinated by it, others frightened. Either way, the Mess Hall quickly became a mess of people either trying to get away from or nearer to the dog.

In the panic, no one noticed the mobile emitter around the dog's collar, and then it was transported away before anyone had the chance.

"Neelix to the Bridge . . ."

-VOY-

"You're sad."

"What?" Awoken from his thoughts, the Doctor hadn't a clue what Naomi was talking about. _Perhaps a conversation will do me some good._

"You're sad and confused and angry, right?"

"Well, yes," he answered, not sure where this was going and how Naomi of all people knew about it.

"But it's more than that," Naomi asserted, thinking aloud. "I've felt this before, with B'Elanna. You're . . . what's the word . . . depressed. That's it, you're depressed!"

"I'm depressed and you're excited?" The Doctor's eyebrow raised in an almost Vulcan manner and Naomi could only break out into laughter. Perhaps it was from the Doctor's emotions or perhaps she was simply exhausted, but Naomi could not stop laughing, no matter how hard she tried. "Would you care to enlighten me on what you find so funny?"

"You . . . eyebrow . . .Tuvok," she managed between giggles. His expression only became more skeptical, making Naomi's laughter all the worse.

Eventually, her laughter became contagious and the Doctor joined her in a much needed laugh.

-VOY-

Tuvok exited the Jefferies Tube to find Mortimer Harren expectantly waiting.

"It's this way, sir."

Tuvok followed Harren to the site of the explosion, tricorder at the ready. What he found cause him to raise an eyebrow.

"Tuvok to transporter room."

"Transporter room here, Commander."

"One to beam to the Bridge."

With that, Tuvok left Harren behind, surrounded by leola root remains.

-VOY-

Seven was woken from her regeneration cycle by the sound of barking. Searching the Cargo Bay, she found the source being a dog. Her Borg senses permitted her to notice the mobile emitter attached to the dog's collar, the first of the crew to do so.

"Seven of Nine to the Bridge."

"Bridge here," Harry's voice answered.

"Why is the Doctor's mobile emitter being used by a barking dog?"

"What? The Doctor's mobile emitter? I-we had no idea."

"About the dog or the emitter?"

"The emitter. Seven, are you sure?"

"I am positive. The mobile emitter is in my line of sight at this moment."

"Thanks, Seven. We're working on it. Bridge out."

Seven watched the dog with interest. Why was it here and how did it get here?

Attempting to answer those questions, she moved to the console and began doing research with her usual Borg efficiency.

-VOY-

The laughing subsided and was replace by a calm silence. Naomi could still feel the Doctor's emotions, but they were a backdrop and anything but annoying. Even though the emotions themselves were rocky, they calmed her, ensuring her she was not alone without overwhelming her. That was far better than complete emotional silence.

"Why did you come to visit, Naomi?" the Doctor asked out of the blue.

"I wanted some peace," she answered honestly. The Doctor didn't seem to believe her, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh, because I've seen the way you try to get out of coming to Sickbay."

"Yeah, but that's because you're there."

"I'm here and yet you came."

"Yeah, but it's not you I'm avoiding. Well, yeah, it usually is, but since you're not in Sickbay, everyone's been worried like crazy and it's just too much! Yeah, I'm sad you're sick, but I don't want to feel the crew's sadness too!"

The Doctor didn't understand and Naomi couldn't blame him. She wasn't even sure she understood herself.

"So, you came to see me to escape the emotional turmoil of the crew?"

"Yeah! I figured with you bein' a hologram an' all I wouldn't feel your emotions. Seems I was wrong."

"In what way?" Now the Doctor was curious. Even if Naomi was empathic—which the Doctor wasn't too sure about—she shouldn't be able to feel his emotions.

"Well, it's confusing. I can feel you're emotions, and I realize I shouldn't be able to 'cause you're a computer program an' all, but I can, though they're real faint. I can barely notice 'em. Never did before, but there's always been distractions. I figure that since you're sentient and all, that this is you're program's way of adapting to empaths."

The Doctor considered this. If Naomi's theory was right, then he was more that the sum of his programing. He'd made the jump to sentience. It was exciting, though not really relevant to his current depression.

"Can holograms take medicine?"

"What?"

"Is there medicine for holograms?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, that's what you gave B'Elanna, right? You gave her medicine and she became happy again."

It took a fraction of a second for the Doctor to retrieve the relevant files and bring them to the front of his memory banks. Naomi was referring to B'Elanna's somewhat recent depression. Then it made sense. _She thinks I'm depressed_, he remembered. _How sweet._

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond that it didn't work that way, when he stopped. _But perhaps the principle is the same. Perhaps there is some sort of medicine B'Elanna or Seven could create for my program. But that's silly! I'm a hologram, not a flesh-and-blood! Although . . ._

The Doctor continued his mental debate while Naomi enjoyed the emotional level of the room.

_It seems the Doctor's not so bad after all._

-VOY-

It was time for the meeting of the senior officers (all except B'Elanna and Tom whom the Bridge could not reach, even though the computer confirmed them to be in Tom's quarters). Janeway sat down at the head of the table, wanting answers.

"Report."

"The explosion on Deck 15 was caused by a reaction of leola root and vinegar. According to sensors, the leola root was beamed to the deck shortly before the vinegar," Tuvok reported.

"Do we know the source of the transport?"

"Voyager's transporters. A Borg encryption prevents the point of origin of the transport itself, however."

"Alright. What about the dog?" Janeway turned to Harry.

"It's a hologram, and getting around wearing the Doctor's mobile emitter."

Janeway's head was swimming. The more she heard, the more it seemed like an internal incident.

"Do we know who's behind this?"

"A program designed to randomly transport the dog had been put in place but Borg encryptions prevent any other information, other than the same encryptions also disabled the turbolifts." This was Seven, who seemed frustrated at her lack of information. Janeway couldn't blame her.

"Could you break the encryption?"

"If I knew where the programs had been uploaded, yes."

"Then we need to find the source." Janeway hated to think of the possibility someone on board would do this, but it seemed the only explanation.

"Scans show the programs were uploaded to a computer terminal in a Jefferies Tube on Deck Five," Harry reported.

"Alright, people, I want to know who started this and I want it stopped. Get to work."

With that, the Briefing Room cleared of everyone except Chakotay and Janeway.

"Kathryn, what's wrong?"

"Chakotay, I just can't help wonder who would do this and why? The goal doesn't seem to hurt _Voyager_, it's more like—"

"—a distraction?" Chakotay offered.

"Yes, exactly, but why? Why go to these lengths? What does anyone have to gain from this?"

"We'll just have to see."

"That we will," Janeway agreed, staring out at the stars flying past.

-VOY-

Seven and Harry made their way to the terminal. Harry had his tricorder ready to scan for any traps whilst Seven worked at cracking the encryptions.

Seven didn't even have to think to do so. She recognized the encryptions and with a shock, realized why.

"These are my encryption codes."

Harry did a double take, not sure he'd heard her right.

"What?"

"These are some of my personal encryptions."

Harry avoided thinking about what Seven used these encryptions for, instead focusing on the important question—who was using Seven's codes? Seven's recent personality fiasco came to mind, but Harry dismissed it. None her personalities had realized she was Borg, so they wouldn't have had access to them. No, this meant it was someone else, but who?

"I have cracked all the encryptions, terminated all the programs, and have located a PADD remotely controlling them."

"Where?" This could lead them straight to their perpetrator.

"Currently in Holodeck One."

"But that's where the Doctor is."

"Then I suggest we move quickly." She took Harry's tricorder and quickly pressed various buttons in a pattern too quick for Harry to comprehend before handing it back to him. "This will tell us if the PADD changes locations."

With that, they exited the Jeffries Tube, reported their findings to Janeway, and headed for the holodeck.

-VOY-

Outside, Harry and Seven found Tuvok and a security detail waiting outside, phasers ready.

"The PADD is still inside," Harry reported.

"Then I suggest we enter," Tuvok logically concluded.

With that, they did, no one sure what to expect. Whatever it was, it was not what they found.

Inside the holodeck, Naomi was laughing while the Doctor went on about how something "had merit." The scene quickly changed, however, and Naomi noticed their arrival.

"Naomi Wildman, what are you doing in the holodeck?" Tuvok asked authoritatively.

"I-I-I-I," she stuttered, unable to calm herself enough to answer.

"She was visiting me, of course," the Doctor filled in, for which Naomi was grateful.

"Tuvok to Janeway, we have found the source of the problems."

"And?"

"It seems Miss Wildman has been behind this."

"Please escort her to my Ready Room. Janeway out."

Any cheer Naomi had experienced moments before was long gone from her expression. The Doctor was simply confused, while everyone else a bit shocked. No one could believe that Naomi would do this, and even less believed Naomi was able to do this.

As it were, Naomi followed Tuvok out of the turbolift and dutifully reported to the Captain's Ready Room. Thankfully for her, Tuvok took her in the side door, so she would not have to walk past her mother on the Bridge.

Entering the Ready Room, Naomi was more nervous than she'd even been in her life. She knew she would be in trouble—she messed with the ship, and that was never a good thing to do—but everyone's tension simply made her increasingly nervous.

Seeing Captain Janeway's face made it all the worse. Janeway was looking down on her—she was probably the only member of the crew for which Janeway could do this without standing on something—disappointment apparent even without Naomi's empathic abilities.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Captain. I shouldn't have trapped Commander Tuvok in the turbolift or exploded a leola root or sent a holographic dog to distract the crew, and I'm clean up every bit of leola root from Deck 15, I promise."

Janeway hadn't expected Naomi to be so honest—of course, she hadn't expected it to be Naomi at all, though it did make sense. The acts were quiet childish. Still, Naomi had to be punished, though before she did, Janeway wanted to know Naomi's motivations. There had to be some reason other than childish rebellions, or at least Janeway hoped.

"Naomi, why did you do it?"

"I just wanted to visit the Doctor."

This surprised Janeway. She knew how Naomi avoided Sickbay—the girl's recent trip there still obvious in her cast—and would never have expected Naomi to want to visit the Doctor.

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"But I did, Captain. I ask Tuvok but he said I couldn't."

Janeway gave Tuvok a puzzled look. This was the first she'd heard of this.

"I believe my exact words were, 'It may be possible with adult supervision.'"

Something clearly was lost in translation, because that certainly did not sound to her like the "no" Naomi had made it seem like.

"But that would defeat the whole purpose of going. If I wanted to be around an adult, I could do that anyplace on the ship."

Something was clearly bothering the crew's youngest member, although Janeway could not guess what.

"Why is that?"

"The whole crew's too noisy. I just wanted some quiet, and the Doctor's the only person I could think of that would be quiet."

Janeway had to stop herself from laughing. Of all the members of the crew, the Doctor was—typically—the most talkative.

"I'm sure Astrometrics or even Airponics would be quieter than with the Doctor."

"No, there are too many people, too many imprints. No place is quiet except the holodeck, and Holodeck Two wouldn't be after everyone fixed it, not for a while. That's only the Doctor, and he's not even entirely quiet, like I expected."

"I don't think I understand, Naomi."

"Everyone's too worried and I can feel it and it's too much. All I feel is sad, sad, sad, worry, worry, worry. I just wanted some peace, Captain. I really didn't mean any harm."

Naomi was talking in riddles to Janeway, though she seemed to make sense to someone at least.

"Naomi, are you claiming to be empathic."

"I'm not claiming, I am. S'not my fault Ktarians are empathic and my latent human skills have amplified it, or at least that's how Mom explains it."

Then it clicked for Janeway. Naomi was being overwhelmed. She signaled for Tuvok to come closer so they could conference together.

"Do you think you could help her contain her abilities?"

"Possibly."

"Thanks, Tuvok."

Turning back to Naomi, she was ready to give the girl her punishment. Naomi seemed to know it too, as she instantly looked more nervous and had difficulty keeping her eyes on Janeway.

"Naomi, you're going to clean up Deck 15, see Tuvok at least once a week to learn about you empathic abilities, and visit the Doctor for thirty minutes a day until he is better, along with whatever punishment your mother thinks necessary."

Naomi's eyes lit up. Clearly she hadn't expected to get off this easily.

"Yes, Captain."

"Dismissed. Now, go clean Deck 15."

With that, Naomi scurried away, more excited than ever. Not only did she get her turn, she would get more quiet time with the Doctor and she couldn't wait.

Janeway watched the girl leave, a smile on her face.

"I can't believe all the trouble she went through just to get a turn to see the Doctor."

Then she shook her head, proud of the girl's ingenuity.

**The End**

**Thanks everyone for reading! What did you all think?**


End file.
